Many of the known aminimides are monomeric and require registration with specific governmental agencies in the countries in which such substances are used. This registration process is costly and time-consuming, compounded by the fact that different countries may have different standards for registration. Thus, there is a need for polymeric aminimides that avoid the need for registration.